1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod holder especially designed for use in catching large fish wherein the fishing pole holder has a padded and adjustable rest and allows the user to rotate with the holder should the fish move underneath the boat.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Fishing is one of the most popular participant sports in the country. On a nice day, and even on a not so nice day, popular fishing spots are crowded with folks trying to catch the big one. As the saying goes, many a fisherman would rather have a bad day at fishing than a good day at work. By far the most popular method of catching fish during recreational fishing is by use of a fishing pole. The fishing pole may be as simple as a stick having a hook and bait on its end to be dropped into the water off a bridge or a dock. From there, fishing poles, and accompanying paraphernalia, can graduate to be quite elaborate and very expensive. One of the kings of fishing is deep sea fishing where the hopes of catching a massive fish, such as a sword fish or a tuna, are always at hand. Such fishing requires heavy duty rods with heavy duty line as well as bait and tackle—a hundred fifty pound fish is simply not going to be caught with a thirty pound test line. Many rods are available to haul in even the biggest of the large fish.
Having a solid fishing pole and similar strength line is ordinarily not enough when going after a large deep sea fish. Even a moderately sized fish can overpower a fisherman and either cost the fisherman his rod and reel or, during a fierce fight, may give the fisherman an unwanted swim. In order to aid the fisherman, various assist devices have been introduced. One of the most basic devices is the rod holder, which places the proximal or butt end of the fishing rod into a receiver, which receiver is attached to the boat or some appropriate structure on the boat. With the butt end of the fishing rod held within the receiver, the fisherman gains mechanical advantage over the fish and allows a fish that would otherwise overpower the fisherman, to be hauled in. Some fishing rod holders are placed in front of fishing chairs that allow a fisherman to be seated and buckled in during the fight. Fishing rod holders come in various shapes and sizes and range from the very simple to the very complex. The simple fishing rod holders are basic in design and operation, and while effective for a variety of uses, are somewhat limited in their ability to be used in a wide variety of situations. The complex fishing rod holders tend to be much more versatile, however, such devices tend to be overly expensive to manufacture and purchase, and are oftentimes difficult and time-consuming to assemble and operate.